Scaffolding is typically utilized in the repair or construction of buildings and other structures. Scaffolding typically includes a lower frame for supporting the scaffolding platform and an upper frame above the platform having a plurality of guard rail posts and a plurality of guard rails secured to the posts. A conventional guard rail comprises a longitudinal rod having an eye or hole through each end thereof.
The securement of the guard rails to the scaffolding guard rail posts has heretofore involved the use of "G" locks, clamps or spring loaded clips. However, these forms of connection of the guard rails to the posts utilize moving parts and require proper attention to ensure that the guard rails are properly secured to the post. Further, the moving parts in such mechanisms frequently stick during the painting thereof. Therefore, the art has sought an apparatus for securely connecting the guard rails to the posts without the use of moving parts.